katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gromit
Gromit is the tetartagonist character in the series. He is Wallace's pet dog, best friend and sidekick. He is a silent dog who is Wallace & Emily's owner and a very intelligent sidekick. He is usually good solving clues when something is not right or dark or wrong. Relationship *Wallace = Boss, Friend *Katie Sandow = Friend *Emily = Friend *Rin = Friend *Kasane Teto = Friend *Zeena The Zeti = Enemy *Victor Quartermaine = Enemy *The Dazzlings = Enemy *Mr. Carrigg = Neutral/Friend *Valerie Gray = Enemy (formerly,) Friend *Mike Teavee = Enemy *Sonic The Hedgehog = Friend * Fluffles The Poodle = Girlfriend Personality he is something of a silent protagonist, Gromit still seems to be very empathetic when it comes to his friends. He sometimes does all the work for Wallace and he has have a hard time during the part when he helps him but he doesn't mind of it. In some episodes, he does get mad at his crew or Katie's friends when they are different to a villain, acting weird or just doesn't care what other people think about heir friends. Near death experience he has almost has deaths in some episodes but he usually survives, in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: The Revenge of Victor the Zeti, he almost died from Victor's laser trap and turns into a ghost until Katie saved him, Wallace, Emily and Sonic. Nicknames Lad Chuck Gromit-sama Language Names グロミット Guromitto (Japanese) Gallery char_58653.jpg char_123005_thumb.jpg gromit.jpg tumblr_n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo8_1280.jpg wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111958773-1205726.jpg wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111942212-1205709_640w.jpg Wallace, Gromit and Me Triple Baka.PNG 01.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6484.jpg Image 141841.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111942212-1205709 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111958773-1205726.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111946056-1205711 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817111952321-1205718 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050817112000226 640w.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8995.jpg Wallace with Gromit facepalm.JPG 01.jpg Wallace And Gromit meet hutch.jpg 8675973237dd16b7c12ff3b42358b141ab09108c16c112569901a091fae30919bcffb43d-350x197.jpg Wallace-and-gromits-grand-adventures-episode-1-fright-of-the-bumblebees 4 orig.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5985.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6532.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6460.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5277.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1387.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6453.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6500.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8929.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6517.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1099.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6076.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6092.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6088.jpg 1012674 467c 1024x2000.jpg Gromit and wallace hugging.gif Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-2230.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3119.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5042.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6088.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8994.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6786.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6787.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6781.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3120.jpg Wallace-and-gromits-grand-adventures-15.jpg 1267557461006.jpg Wallace-gromits-grand-adventures-episode-4-the-bogey-man-20091105014559074-3046840.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-5068.jpg tumblr_lid7167pLO1qb95qbo1_500.gif Let ssupportTimBurtonFinished by Lilostitchfan.jpg Art-Wallace-and-Gromit-620x349.jpg WGpiano-620x312.jpg Wallace-gromit-482x298.jpg Gromit Dancing Samurai.PNG Making of trailer 05.jpg Making of trailer 14.jpg Making of trailer 07.jpg Making of trailer 00.jpg Making of trailer 04.jpg ANTI-PESTO TEAM.PNG Ouch hurt.jpg Tails, Len and Gromit.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8953.jpg Tumblr lz5ah04Yx11rpozm2o1 400.gif Tumblr nb9pncOmb11tk2ho4o1 400.gif gromit_birthday_curse.jpg gromit worried about katie.jpg 1912338 521645644618262 1764812598 n.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3298.jpg Kasane territory dance Katie Sandow Wallace and Gromit.PNG Triple Baka Wallace and Gromit and Katie Sandow.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8985.jpg Autochef 08.jpg Interactive wallace and gromit the curse of the were rabbit s1 dvd.jpg Interactive wallace and gromit the curse of the were rabbit s3 dvd.jpg Rise From Your Tomb! by Katie Sandow.PNG Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6783.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6782.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6780.jpg Wallace s worst nightmare by astrogirl500-d8grola.jpg Gromit playing a drums.PNG Gromit bagging the drums.jpg Seealso 4-2.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg Seealso 4-1.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3214.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-1066.jpg 363161-wallace-gromit-in-fright-of-the-bumblebees-windows-screenshot.jpg W&G2Resort2.jpg Wallace and gromits grand adventures episode 4 the bogey man screenshot c1eeb97a.jpeg Wallace and gromits grand adventures episode 4 the bogey man screenshot 2af6a5af.jpeg Wallace-and-gromits-grand-adventures-episode-2-the-last-resort 1 orig.jpg Wallace and gromits grand adventures episode 2 the last resort-1244779734.jpg 944x531.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-23.jpg Wallace.and .gromit.curse .of .the .were-rabbit.avi snapshot 00.15.02 2013.04.14 12.50.33.jpg 16461 wallace l.jpg Gromit5 copy0.jpg Tumblr lz8sai2mkI1rpozm2o1 400.gif Image00009.jpg Welcome to the show male part 2.PNG Katie Emily Wallace and Gromit Curse of the Corpse Bride video game.PNG -Wallace-Gromit-The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-PS2- .jpg Anti-pesto.PNG 10175042 10152660644088831 3167063545132143049 n.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2607.jpg Tumblr lzae61qDqn1rpozm2o1 400.gif 21e578cd4ab33b1b6741ba607ef3c33f.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8795.jpg AntiPest.jpg Npowerad.jpg 6a00d8341c51c053ef01310fdc5b76970c-450wi.jpg Lady Tottington and Wallace Gromit and Fluffles as human.PNG Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-3132.jpg Wag puppy love by redpanda chan-d2yq819.png Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-1671.jpg 15.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3363.jpg 5752 7 large.jpg 5752 1 large.jpg Close-shave-disneyscreencaps.com-962.jpg Img-0222-300x225.png Wallace and Gromit - A Maldicao do Coelhomem - DVDRip - Screen1.png WallaceandGromit101B.jpg Z.png Y.png X.png Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2204.jpg Loaf-and-death-disneyscreencaps.com-2169.jpg 93bdbfa5afa55c6127d5d9f4f97d5fd9.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg Large 0000002844.jpg Large 0000002843.jpg Wallace gromits grand adventures-742085.jpg Wallace gromits grand adventures-742095.jpg Tumblr n6r0f9jkiw1s4t9r3o1 540.jpg Xb-891-21313278197.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6462.jpg Anti-Pesto vs Red Mist Team.PNG Tumblr lnf8a0Tca31qf7i8ro1 400.png 31130 screenshots 2014-07-27 00028.jpg 31120 screenshots 2014-07-26 00022.jpg 31110 screenshots 2014-07-06 00011.jpg 31100 screenshots 2014-08-31 00004.jpg DUDES.jpg Wallace and Gromit with black buttons on eyespicture.jpg 11355635 1001704779873941 1486699243 n.jpg 10614031 1006625436048542 111990537 n.jpg 31100 screenshots 2013-06-03 00001.jpg 31100 screenshots 2013-06-14 00001.jpg 31100 screenshots 2013-11-27 00002.jpg ART.jpg Creation 700 15583.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8864.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8893.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8877.jpg Tumblr inline mwzdrsVRMf1sql7fj.jpg Tumblr inline mwzdq3EqjW1sql7fj.jpg Tumblr inline mwzdojFJs51sql7fj.jpg Tumblr inline mwzdn1ZPao1sql7fj.jpg Tumblr inline mwzdgu5ZCT1sql7fj.jpg Tumblr inline mwxcb0Uh921sql7fj.jpg Fef49fdc-68e5-4bf4-ace4-b698d6c5b6ce.jpg C3bf7a2d-e762-484f-a430-ceb7394ab0df.jpg Bd0276df-bb6f-4b71-8a49-260312ad7ac8.jpg B827a7bf-f6cd-4267-b786-5d6797d892ec.jpg Wallace-and-Gromit.jpg Wallace and Gromit dudes.jpeg 2388396.jpg Wallace-and-Gromit-A-Jubilee-Bunt-a-thon-2.jpg Gromit and Kasane Teto.PNG Wg03 1024.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-8978.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3293.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3376.jpg 680960-927748 20050816 015.jpg 52801261.jpg Wallace, Gromit, Ruby and Sapphire.GIF Sadness in blue background.PNG Wallace-gromit-the-curse-of-the-were-rabbit-20050915013009246-1248062 640w.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-last-resort-20100709040632750-3258087.jpg 363165-wallace-gromit-in-fright-of-the-bumblebees-windows-screenshot.jpg 363166-wallace-gromit-in-fright-of-the-bumblebees-windows-screenshot.jpg Wallace-gromit-the-last-resort-20100709040637250-3258088 640w.jpg 10408735 10152081167636455 2910097134265938769 n.jpg Screen-06.jpg Wg20.jpg Wg15.jpg Wg04.gif Wg07.gif W&G4Bogey5.jpg Basement.jpg X240-iYM.jpg Wallace & Gromit - Urlaub unterTage 03.jpg Wallace and Gromit.png 112315830.jpg 1.png Bogey2g.jpg 0510cgw cracking03.jpg 83501879accb399571d617a8eea75f05b6ec98d184ccd2e9c693e3641cd3e972ec02b136.jpg WallaceAGTCOTWR4.jpg Film COTWR dtop 4.jpg 42603029e26e08a4d80f1bcc28d712408c032b8512d1af6ba16122982212068797c54620.jpg 20074898f6d35ae9e5b69c3a23ac308e94b14f5f8503322a2c37f33f520e1db4f386908a.jpg WallaceGromit102-4.jpg Wallace--gromit-4e616c41e9c65.png ImagePreview.aspx.jpeg Tumblr lyzjscpRkx1r0iarjo1 400.gif Wallace and Gromit in Phantom Theives outfits.png Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:God Friends Category:Near-Death Experience Characters Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Anti-Pesto Category:Wallace & Gromit Charcters